THE AMAZING ADVENTURE: Starring Gaepora, Sonic, and Maxwell
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Gaepora, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Maxwell the Scribblenaut must stop evil Sonic recolors, Shrek, The Imprisoned, and Demise all while learning the true meaning of friendship and the compelling secrets behind the universe.


One day, Gaepora was masturbating in the bathhouse having sex with Link, when Sonic suddenly broke in through the wall. "HOLY SHIT THERE ARE RECOLORS EVERYWHERE!" Sonic yelled as Gaepora screamed. "Get off of your fatass and help me kill them! They're ruining my already shitty image!" Sonic continued, as Gaepora called a repair man to fix the damaged wall. The two left the bathhouse as Link continued to swim around in the water, which was more-or-less %50 cum at that point.

"Where the hell are these recolors at? Why can't you stop them yourself? This is really cutting into my bath time," Gaepora complained aloud. "Last I saw the recolors, they were beating the shit out of some kid with a magic notebook, begging him to create things for them," Sonic explained. "CUM ON STEP IT UP! We need to hurry before they get too desperate for accesorries for their shitty OCs!" Sonic said as he sped up.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Look, there he is!" Sonic said as he peaked through a bush. There was a black Sonic recolor with an Ogre named Shrek forcing some kid with a magic notebook to be their slave. "I AM SHADOW THE DAMN ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DAMMIT. CREATE ME WHATEVER I DAMN WANT OR I WILL DESTROY THIS DAMN PLANET!" announced the black Sonic recolor. "Shit, this is why my fanbase has driven me to suicidal thoughts. They make shit like that," Sonic explained. He said it a little loud though, as Shadow heard and turned his damn head over to look at them. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME? I AM SO DAMN ORIGINAL YOU DAMN BITCH! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Shadow screamed. "You're just a black version of me, nigger," Sonic said in a stern voice. Shadow got overly butthurt and leaped at Sonic with an AK-47. He shot at Sonic various times, but he successfully dodged them all. Meanwhile, Shrek approached Gaepora and they begun combat. The battle went on for ten whole minutes as Maxwell watched from the sidelines. Eventually, he just got bored and spawned a giant spiky dildo with his notebook and used it to kill Shadow and Shrek. "Thank you for saving me, more-or-less," Maxwell said. "Oh no problem, but you're our magic notebook bitch now," Gaepora said to Maxwell. Maxwell's eyes widened, but before he knew it Sonic had knabbed the notebook in less than a second. "Aw shit..." Maxwell mummbled.

Meanwhile, back at Skyloft, Link was doing shit still from the beginning of the story. He drank too much of the cum water and died. Zelda was fucking around in the room, but as Gaepora entered, he accidentally crushed Zelda behind the door. "This is the bath house!" Gaepora announced. Gaepora went in the tub and resumed masturbating, as Sonic and Maxwell backed off. "What the fuck?" Maxwell said as he spawned a couple of face masks. A sudden roar broke through the wind from the distance. "HOLY SHIT!" Gaepora yelled. A huge-ass monster bigger than the Earth itself was walking towards Skyloft. "It's the fucking Imprisoned! Dammit Link, go sto- oh shit he's dead..." Gaepora said in a freaked out mode. "I guess I have to stop it myself!" he continued. "We'll use the SUPER POWER OF TEAMWORK!" Sonic cheerfully said in a gay tone.

The trio met outside. Gaepora was in tightly fit armor that he stole from some random-ass Marvel superhero, Maxwell was in a bunch of random shit he spawned, and Sonic had the Seven Generic Plot Device Emeralds. Gaepora hopped up on his illigally raised Loftwing that breathed fire and shitted out missiles. He flew above the Imprisoned and the Loftwing shat out a bunch of missiles, but it didn't do much damage. The Imprisoned grabbed Gaepora and ripped off his armor, making him naked once more. The Imprisoned was about to eat him, but then Gaepora used his eleven inch cock to slap the Imprisoned in the face, which really damaged him. Maxwell and Sonic just stook in the sidelines in awe. The Imprisoned got extremely horny after this, so then Gaepora penetrated the Imprisoned via it's ass and destroyed it's insides. The Imprisoned then came to it's senses and tried to get Gaepora out, but it was far too late, and then he bled his ass out and died. "Yeah, we stopped him even though Gaepora did all the real fighting!" Sonic cheered. Everything then returned back to normal. For five seconds. Demise arose from the ground in the center of the Imprisoned's remains and Gaepora's cum. "YOU KILLED SHADOW MY FUCKING FAVORITE CANON SONIC CHARACTER!" he screamed. "THAT FUCKING THING WAS A REAL CHARACTER?" Sonic asked in shock. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE PUT UP WITH ANY OF YOUR DAMN CRAP! I WILL AVENGE SHADOW IN HONOR OF HIS DAMN LEGACY!" Demise yelled. Sonic then took the Chaos Emeralds, and then he, Gaepora, and Maxwell floated up into the air. "Wait what the fuck is happening?" asked Maxwell. "We're going Super Saiy- I mean, we're about to turn into our super forms. Original transformation do not steal!" Sonic explained. "I have some tricks up my sleeve too dumbasses. I HAVE A SUPER ULTRA MEGA AMAZING SHINY FUCK SHIT PREFIX FORM TOO!" Demise yelled as he transformed into a Sonic recolor. Gaepora noticed something about his super form. "Guys, I have a plan! Charge up my pingas blaster and I'll shoot it at him. It'll finish him off," Gaepora explained. "You have no idea how powerful that thing is, if it doesn't destroy the world, it'll cover it in cum for sure!" Maxwell yelled. Gaepora thought deeply for a second. "I know, but it's our only hope, a sacrifice we have to make," Gaepora stated. Everyone exchanged glances and then Sonic and Maxwell began charging the pingas blaster. "No... I CAN'T LOSE!" Demise yelled. But it was too late, as Gaepora released his "power" all over. The Earth was nearly about to shatter, but then Sonic got in the way of the shot. It weakened as it pierced through Sonic, but it kept going and then killed Demise, but with barely just enough power. Demise then exploded and magical sparkly stuff flew all over the atmosphere down on the Earth. "Wait... SONIC, NO!" yelled Maxwell. "He made a brave and noble sacrifice. He will forever be remembered in Skyloft. In fact we'll tear down all things relating to the Goddess and replace it with Sonic stuff," Gaepora said.

Some say Sonic actually survived but was transferred to the future, with an altered look, and that Gaepora's pingas blaster permanetly turned him white, or rather, silver, and the impact gave him amnesia.


End file.
